Hanya Mimpi Buruk di Tengah Malam Berbadai
by Rozen91
Summary: Kau, bersama dua Potter dan Weasley itu, berniat melawanku. Iris kelabumu menunjukkan pemberontakan yang selama ini tersembunyi. Nah, adik tiriku, apakah kau akan membuat skakmat terhadap gerakan bidak caturku?/ an Atropa Malfoy spin off - Atropa & Scorpius centric/ [ketika Atropa tenggelam ke dalam rasa iri dan amarahnya]
1. prologue

_Prime Wood memanggil_ _namanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kaget dan penuh rasa tidak percaya, kemudian berubah_ _menjadi_ _agak menyesal. Mungkin dia melihat bagaimana kemurungan itu bisa begitu tampak jelas biarpun remaja laki-laki itu tidak merubah ekspresi datarnya._ _Kemudian pemuda itu mendekat_ _._

" _Kau mau mengurus barang-barangnya?"_ _tanyanya pelan, seolah_ _remaja itu terbuat dari kaca dan Prime terlalu takut untuk menyentuhnya dengan sembarangan._

 _Permata kelabu itu tidak menatapnya, melainkan terpatri ke bawah. Prime hanya bisa mengulas senyum yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia ikut berduka. Lama kemudian, seakan remaja itu baru mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh seniornya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak bicara. Tidak juga menatap. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan._

 _Prime menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "Kau tahu, kami pikir tidak akan ada yang datang untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Profesor Lupin...aku tidak yakin, apalagi melihat keadaannya kemarin... aku pikir akan lebih baik kalau kami saja yang melakukannya."_

 _Prime tersenyum prihatin, menatapnya penuh rasa pengertian saat iris kelabu itu naik, menunjukkan perhatian pada perkataannya. "Kami sebenarnya tidak mempertanyakan apakah kau akan datang atau tidak. Seluruh Hogwarts tahu kalau kau tidak suka dengan kakakmu. Jadi, kami berniat melakukannya sendiri." Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Tapi, kau datang. Dan aku rasa seperti inilah yang seharusnya terjadi."_

" _...apa maksudmu?"_

 _Sepasang permata hijau jernih menampakkan kesedihan samar dan sesuatu yang terasa nostalgik. Memantulkan wajah seorang remaja yang berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang adik tiri dari sang Putri Slytherin yang sempurna. Lama terdiam, hingga ia berkata, "Kau melakukan hal yang sudah seharusnya seorang anggota keluarga lakukan. Seperti inilah seharusnya, anggota keluarga saling menyayangi dan peduli terhadap satu sama lain."_

 _Scorpius diam tanpa geming. Iris kelabunya bersinar di balik bayangan poninya yang jatuh menutupi kedua matanya. Secercah emosi yang terlihat rupanya hanya menunjukkan perasaan pahit. Remaja itu tidak terpengaruh terhadap kalimat mutiara seniornya._

" _Kau salah," gumamnya, walaupun suaranya kecil Prime masih bisa mendengarnya. "Kau salah," ulang si remaja._

 _Prime memandangnya dalam diam. Menunggu. Sementara juniornya menunjukkan pergolakan batin saat ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, saat bibirnya bergerak-gerak namun suara yang keluar hanyalah, "Kakakku...dia...dia tidak...menyukaiku..."_

" _Huh?"_

 _Mata kelabu bergulir, mengembalikan perhatian._

 _Ia hanya bisa diam saat murid tahun keempat itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata iba. Dan berujar,_

" _benarkah?"_

 _Terdengar seolah Prime Wood lebih mengerti tentang sikap kakak tirinya padanya._

 _Dan Scorpius Malfoy nyaris berucap lancang,_

 _mempertanyakan tentang sejauh mana memangnya orang ini mengenal sifat kakak tirinya._

 _Sejauh mana orang-orang yang memuja kakak tirinya ini tahu sehancur apa hubungan mereka berdua._

 _Apakah mereka tidak tahu tentang_

 _betapa buruknya_ _ke_ _pribadi_ _an_ _Atropa Malfoy?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya Mimpi Buruk di Tengah Malam Berbadai**

— _an 'Atropa Malfoy' spin off—_

 **Rozen91**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu, dulu sekali... orang itu adalah kakak yang baik.

Scorpius mengingatnya sebagai kakak yang paling baik di dunia. Yang paling ia banggakan di hadapan teman-temannya. Yang selalu ia bela dari celaan orang-orang yang penuh dengan sorot mata menghina. Scorpius selalu mengingat orang itu sebagai kakaknya. Bagian terpenting dari hidupnya.

Scorpius ingat bahwa dia sangat menyayangi orang itu. Samar-samar, ia ingat ketika masih kecil dan belum bisa berjalan. Belum bisa bicara juga. Seseorang dengan rambut panjang berwarna putih memegang tangannya, menuntunnya untuk berdiri di kedua kaki yang masih gemetar dan tidak stabil. Ia ingat aroma lavender yang tercium saat ia jatuh di pelukan orang itu. Samar-samar ia juga bertanya-tanya tentang ingatan itu. Mungkinkah itu asli? Atau hanya imajinasinya saja?

Scorpius tidak tahu.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah keyakinan mantap di hatinya

tentang seorang kakak terbaik yang pernah ia banggakan.

Yang mengajarinya membaca. Yang menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruang rahasia yang dipenuhi rak-rak buku yang tinggi dan berjejer seperti sisik naga. Yang membuka lembaran peta di atas lantai, dan menunjukkan belahan-belahan dunia padanya. Di masa-masa yang tersimpan di dalam memorinya, waktu-waktu berharga ketika anak perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu mengulas senyum di wajahnya yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Dan juga

yang melepaskan tangannya dan pergi seperti orang asing

lalu menoleh kembali

hanya untuk melemparkan tatapan dingin padanya.

Dulu, dulu sekali... orang itu adalah seorang kakak yang baik.

Sebelum ia melepaskan tangannya dan pergi seperti orang asing.

 **xxx**

"Aku," Scorpius menelan ludah, "kupikir lebih baik kalau aku sekolah di Durmstrang saja."

"Durmstrang?" Ekspresi ayahnya langsung berubah. Terlipat-lipat dan tidak enak dilihat. Scorpius memilih untuk menatap ibunya.

Astoria tertawa gugup, "Ini...agak sulit, Score."

"Apa yang sulit? Viktor Krum, pemain Quidditch terkenal bahkan pernah bersekolah di sana. Sekolah itu pasti bagus."

"Kalau dilihat dari standarnya, bukankah Hogwarts malah lebih bagus?" Kening ayahnya makin mengerut dalam. Scorpius menahan diri untuk tidak mundur dari pilihannya biarpun Draco Malfoy sewaktu-waktu terlihat akan meledak. "Keluarga kita sudah sekolah di Hogwarts sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum orangtua kakek buyutmu dijodohkan."

Scorpius memelas pada sang ibu, yang sebenarnya lebih setuju dengan ayahnya ketimbang 'Durmstrang' yang...ugh, bagaimana harus mengatakannya? Apa mereka harus menceritakan bagaimana keadaan Durmstrang yang sebenarnya agak...kampungan? Lihat saja reaksi murid-murid sekolah itu saat mereka berkunjung ke Hogwarts untuk Turnamen Triwizard dulu. Astoria sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan standarnya, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan bagaimana Scorpius akan bertahan di situasi yang akan memaksanya untuk hidup seperti orang yang tidak berkecukupan. Astoria belum menyiapkan Scorpius yang masih kecil untuk tantangan hidup sebesar itu.

"Ibu dengar semua teman-temanmu sekolah di Hogwarts. Ini kabar bagus, 'kan? Di sana kau setidaknya punya beberapa orang yang kau kenal."

"Tapi..."

"Ayah tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang salah dengan bersekolah di Hogwarts, Score."

"Ugh..."

Scorpius akhirnya menyerah, menggantungkan kepalanya seperti orang kalah. Ia memang tidak bisa melawan kedua orangtuanya. Astoria mengelus pundaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut, mencoba mengurut hati sang anak agar menerima keputusan ayah dan ibunya. Scorpius hanya bisa berwajah kecut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. _Well_ , Hogwarts, aku datang." Ia tak bisa mengatakannya dengan nada yang lebih bersemangat. "Aku...akan tidur sekarang." Dengan langkah gontai, ia naik tangga menuju ke lantai dua.

Draco hanya tersenyum menahan tawa. "Setelah dia bersekolah di sana, dia akan bersyukur kita tidak mengirimnya ke Durmstrang."

Astoria setuju.

Dan mereka tidak akan pernah tahu alasan kenapa Scorpius Malfoy lebih memilih pergi ke Durmstrang daripada Hogwarts. Anak laki-laki itu menghela nafas sembari duduk di atas ranjang. Ia resah dan semakin tidak tenang dengan kenyataan bahwa ia akan sekolah di Hogwarts.

Di tempat itu...Hogwarts...

dimana Atropa Malfoy berada.

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

"Itu dia?"

"Dia mirip kakaknya."

"Waah!"

"Hei, kau adik Atropa Malfoy, 'kan?"

Scorpius menahan senyum getir. "Yeah."

"Hebat! Pasti menyenangkan kalau jadi adiknya kan?"

Anak laki-laki itu menahan senyum masam. Ia lantas mengalihkan wajahnya dan meninggalkan anak-anak lain yang menyanjung-nyanjung nama Atropa Malfoy. Seseorang berbadan setengah raksasa dan penuh rambut mengangkatnya ke atas perahu—Scorpius menahan gidikan saat di sentuh. Dan manusia setengah raksasa itu sepertinya seorang guru di Hogwarts, entahlah Scorpius tidak terlalu memerhatikannya waktu di kereta. Namun, salah seorang yang berada di perahu yang sama dengannya memanggilnya 'profesor'. Yeah, jadi mungkin saja begitu.

"Kita sudah dekat," ucap Hagrid, melihat ke depan. Scorpius mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Kemudian ia lantas menggeretakkan gigi, memandang kastil yang menjulang tinggi di atas bukit dan jurang yang terjal. Ia berbisik dengan air muka gugup.

" _Here I come, my new hell."_

 _Aku datang, nerakaku yang baru._

Dia tidak akan berdaya di tempat ini.

* * *

Dari kejauhan, di menara Astronomi,

Angin menyapu helaian bewarna putih dari pipi seorang gadis.

Memperlihatkan seringai yang diulas oleh bibir yang merah.

" _dear brother,"_ katanya, " _welcome."_

* * *

 **_bersambung_**


	2. Precious One

Ia sangat anggun. Rambut putih lurus yang menjuntai di punggungnya, serta caranya menyunggingkan senyum sangat berbeda. Kerlingan di permata kelabunya seakan berbicara tentang hal yang lebih daripada apa yang terlihat. Atropa Malfoy memang sangat menawan.

Arianna menyampirkan jubah hitam di pundaknya.

"Apakah kau akan berseang-senang hari ini, Atropa?" tanyanya.

Atropa tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja."

Leverata mengulas senyum. "Adik kesayangannya sudah tiba. Pasti inilah kabar gembira itu."

"Hmm." Atropa hanya tersenyum tipis saat berjalan melewatinya.

"Aku tidak sabar, Atropa!" Sasha berseru dari anak tangga paling bawah. Melembarkan kedua tangannya dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada adikmu itu? Pastikan aku bisa melihatnya!"

Hanya senyum yang menjawab saat gadis berambut putih melewatinya juga.

Lalu ketiga gadis itu berdiri di belakang Atropa Malfoy. Mengikuti jalannya selayaknya sekumpulan pengikut.

Sementara senyum dingin dan tatapan culas menghiasi wajah sang Malfoy tertua.

"Aku juga sangat tidak sabar, Sasha."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya Mimpi Buruk di Tengah Malam Berbadai**

— _an 'Atropa Malfoy' spin off—_

 **[** _ketika Atropa tenggelam ke dalam rasa iri dan amarahnya_ **]**

 **Rozen91**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

Kegaduhan yang tercipta itu sangat familiar dan membuatnya tertekan. Scorpius mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya yang berkeringat dan terasa dingin. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah saat satu persatu nama murid tahun pertama mulai disebut untuk maju ke kursi pemilihan. Sebenarnya ia sedang sangat beruntung. Sekali lagi ia menelan ludah, mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah meja Slytherin. Ia menghela nafas lega saat tak melihat gadis berambut perak di barisannya.

Mungkinkah Scorpius sedang sangat beruntung sekarang?

Ataukah Atropa sedang berbaik hati dengan membuat adik tirinya bernafas lega untuk saat ini?

Entahlah.

Akan tetapi, rupanya Atropa Malfoy tidak berniat membuat ketenangan di hati Scorpius bertahan untuk selamanya. Kelompok kecil murid-murid Slytherin mengikut di belakang prefek yang hendak mengantar mereka ke asrama. Sangat disayangkan bagi Scorpius yang malang.

Di lantai dasar, kelompok itu berpapasan dengan Atropa Malfoy di koridor. Seolah terlihat natural bahwa semua itu hanyalah kebetulan, bukan perencanaan. Namun, Scorpius tercekat nafasnya dan tidak terlihat akan menarik atau menghembuskan nafas lagi. Dengan mudah, mata jeli kakak tirinya bertemu dengan iris kelabunya yang melebar dan bergetar.

Ketakutan itu tampak jelas. Mau tak mau Atropa harus tersenyum karena ia ta mampu menahan gejolak di dalam hatinya yang hitam.

Ini menyenangkan, bukan?

Scorpius, adik tiri dari Atropa Malfoy yang sangat disegani, pertemuan ini sangat berharga karena inilah pertama kalinya semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu mereka akhirnya bertemu kembali. Atropa mendekat sembari menebar senyum pada prefek yang bertugas dan murid-murid yang memandangnya dengan sinar mata penuh kekaguman.

Kecuali, Scorpius, tentu saja, yang memilih menatap sepatunya.

Sekejap senyum dingin itu terlewatkan.

Ah, Scorpius.

Di Hogwarts ini, dimana kini kau tak bisa berlindung di belakang kaki kedua orangtuamu, dimanakah kau akan berlari?

Atropa berjalan dan orang-orang memberikannya jalan.

Dimanakah kau akan berlindung?

Di sinilah Atropa Malfoy bisa mencengkerammu dengan leluasa.

Inilah kerajaan Atropa Malfoy.

Dimana para penghuninya menganggap sang half-blood sebagai wujud dari kesempurnaan.

Dimanakah kau akan mencari perlindungan, Scorpius Malfoy?

"Hey." Gadis itu telah berdiri di hadapannya. Scorpius melihat ujung sepatu hitamnya yang mengilap. Dengan nada yang sangat menyakitkan di telinga Scorpius, gadis itu berkata, "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Scorpius tidak bisa menahan getaran di kedua lututnya. Perlahan mengangkat wajahnya.

Lantas permata kelabu Atropa bergulir ke bawah, memandang Scorpius dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang di sekolah ini. Bukankah begitu, Scorpius?"

Pernakah kau melihat seringai mengerikan di wajah Draco Malfoy?

Nah.

Seperti itulah yang tampak di wajah anak perempuannya.

Scorpius langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

 **xxx**

"Dia kenapa!?"

Prefek yang bertugas berjalan mendekat, panik. Atropa hanya menatap diam tubuh adiknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai batu. Murid-murid baru mulai berbisik, bertanya-tanya apa sudah membuat adik Atropa Malfoy itu pingsan. Apa yang dua saudara bicarakan hingga membuat anak itu hilang kesadaran?

Murid-murid itu langsung diam saat Atropa tersenyum ke arah mereka. Terlihat getir dan dipaksakan. "Maafkan saya," ucapnya pada prefek yang bertugas, tengah mencoba membangunkan Scorpius. Suara Atropa cukup lantang hingga semua orang yang menyaksikan bisa mendengar. Raut wajahnya berubah agak malu dan sedih. "Adik saya...Scorpius tidak suka dengan saya. Dia pasti berpikir saya sangat menjijikkan dan...maaf. Lebih baik saya pergi."

Air mukanya terlihat sangat terluka hingga orang-orang yang tak sengaja melihatnya menjadi sangat iba dan tidak tega. Keadaan sangat hening sampai Putri Slytherin itu tak terlihat lagi.

Lalu mata-mata menuduh dan gusar tertuju pada satu orang. Yang bahkan sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Bahkan Prefek yang bertugas itupun mengangkat tubuhnya dengan penuh dendam dan terpaksa. Seolah ia lebih baik membuangnya ke Danau Hitam daripada membawanya ke Hospital Wing.

"Kau tahu, dia memang sombong." Salah seorang murid melemparkan tatapan mencela seraya berkata pada temannya. Temannya mengangguk setuju. Tangan terkepal erat dan penuh amarah.

"Dia memang tidak seperti Nona Malfoy," balasnya.

"Dia pasti membanggakan darahnya. Brengsek," desis yang lain.

"Apa, sih, yang Malfoy pikirkan?" ujar salah seorang lagi, bersedekap dengan tatapan tidak senang. "Dia tidak perlu berbuat seperti itu. Kita bukan anak-anak lagi yang bisa dikontrol oleh orangtua kita yang kolot. Nona Malfoy jelas berbeda daripada apa yang mereka katakan. Darah murni, darah murni... sebagai penyihir darah-murni, sikapnya sudah membuat kita sangat malu."

"Menyebalkan."

"Apa dia pikir hebat, eh?"

Seolah telah berubah menjadi orang lain, para murid tahun pertama itu berbicara seperti sedang berjanji. Haus darah dan penuh nafsu membunuh.

" _ **Kita akan membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka."**_

Albus menelan ludah. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun semua murid sudah sangat marah sekarang. Sangat mengerikan. Jantungnya seolah jatuh merosot ke perut. Scorpius Malfoy benar-benar dalam bahaya.

Sebisa mungkin Albus berusaha tak menarik perhatian. Perlahan-lahan meninggalkan kelompoknya sebelum prefek pengganti datang. Di belokan koridor, setelah jauh dari grupnya, ia memacu kakinya sekuat tenaga.

James!

Ia harus memberitahu James!

Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan!

 **xxx**

Sudut mata James mengejang. Tidak lama senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Terkesan palsu karena ada kerlingan misterius di matanya. Kalau bisa memilih, sebenarnya James tidak mau berurusan dengan gadis itu. Namun, bukan sifat James untuk melewatkan kesempatan emas, bukan?

"Selamat malam, Malfoy," sapanya pada seseorang yang berjalan dari ujung koridor. "Tidak biasanya kau sendirian. Ah, tidak baik, tidak baik. Kau ini seorang bintang, bukan? Kalau kau sendirian, orang-orang akan memikirkan skandal macam apa yang bisa kau sajikan untuk mereka."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu bahkan tidak meliriknya. James kemudian mengalihkan matanya. Malas.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan saling melewati. Seperti orang asing yang seolah baru saja salah seorangnya sama sekali tak mencoba menyapa.

Dan sangat halus, suara itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Heh." Seperti dengusan.

James lantas menoleh cepat. Hanya punggung perempuan itu yang tampak. Apa artinya tadi?

Terdengar licik dan puas. Entah terhadap apa.

"James! James!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang cukup familiar, James kembali menoleh ke depan. Membelalak.

"Albus?" tanyanya heran, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dimana kelompokmu?"

"Sekarang itu tidak penting!" tukas Albus, terengah-engah. Ia menarik lengan James. "Kau harus menolongnya! Scorpius Malfoy dalam bahaya! Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa saja terjadi padanya sekarang!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kuceritakan sambil jalan," desak Albus, terus menarik-narik lengannya. James menurut.

"Awalnya Atropa Malfoy menghampiri kelompok kami, lalu berbicara pada Scorpius Malfoy. Namun, gelagat Scorpius Malfoy—aagh! kusebut saja Malfoy B! Gelagatnya sangat -tiba saja dia langsung pingsan."

"Demi Tuhan," gumam James. Bulu-bulu tengkuknya berdiri semua.

"Lalu, Malfoy A berkata bahwa Malfoy B jijik dengannya. Semuanya langsung jadi kacau setelah itu! Mereka sangat marah. Aku khawatir mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang buru—uph!" James menutup mulutnya sebelum ucapannya selesai. Raut wajahnya datar, tapi Albus tidak bisa mendongak untuk melihatnya.

"Dia di Hospital Wing sekarang?"

Albus mengangguk—berusaha melepaskan tangan James dari mulutnya.

"Ayo, ke sana." Sekarang James menarik tangan Albus, sama sekali tak sadar bahwa langkah cepatnya sama dengan Albus yang harus berlari-lari kecil untuk menyamai temponya.

Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh dari pelipis Potter sulung itu.

Kabar buruk.

Benar-benar kabar buruk.

Tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya bahwa Atropa Malfoy berani untuk berbuat sejauh ini.

Akibatnya bisa sangat fatal. Apalagi memikirkan obsesi dan kepatuhan para murid terhadap Atropa Malfoy.

Sinting!

Apa yang sebenarnya perempuan itu pikirkan!?

Nyawa adik tirinya bisa melayang!

 **_bersambung_**


	3. The Empire of Atropa Malfoy

Apakah yang tampak di kedua matamu? Ketika kau mendongak dan melihat apa yang ada di hadapanmu...

Bagaikan duduk di singgasana emas yang menyilaukan mata, gadis itu duduk bersilang kaki dengan mahkota di kepala peraknya. Di ujung undakan tangga yang jauhnya seakan mencapai langit. Tidak tergapai. Tidak bisa diraih.

Sepasang permata kelabu dingin yang memandang dengan sikap merendahkan.

Scorpius menundukkan wajah dan terjatuh di kedua lututnya.

Tidak mungkin...

Tidak mungkin dia bisa menghadapi kekuatan Atropa Malfoy.

Tentu saja.

Sendirian tanpa sekutu. Di Hogwarts ini Scorpius sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Karena di sinilah

berdiri kerajaan Atropa Malfoy.

* * *

— _ **the Empire of Atropa Malfoy**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya Mimpi Buruk di Tengah Malam Berbadai**

— _an 'Atropa Malfoy' spin off—_

 **[** _ketika Atropa tenggelam ke dalam rasa iri dan amarahnya_ **]**

 **Rozen91**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana rasanya dikhianati?

Kalau seseorang bertanya pada Scorpius, maka dia bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang akurat.

Scorpius mungkin akan berpikir, jika pertanyaan itu ditanyakan pada dirinya 3 tahun yang lalu, sudah pasti dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Scorpius dulu sangat lemah hatinya hingga bisa disebut cengeng. Sangat ketakutan jika harus berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan kakak tirinya hingga rasanya, jika pandangan mereka bertemu, Scorpius bisa sesak nafas.

Pengaruh Atropa padanya sangat besar. Dan tekanan kakak tirinya itu padanya punya dampak yang sangat menakutkan bagi mentalnya. Scorpius tidak berani mengingat masa-masa awal perubahan itu datang menamparnya.

Bagaimana rasanya dikhianati?

Scorpius menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat, tidak mau menjawab. Tidak mau mengingat. Bukan urusannya lagi. Jangan tanya padanya. Dia hanya ingin sendirian. Tapi, sendirian tanpa sekutu itu beda lagi ceritanya.

Atropa...Atropa mengambil segalanya.

Merampas banyak hal hingga Scorpius tidak punya teman.

Hingga Scorpius hanya bisa bergantung pada ayah dan ibunya, karena dimanapun ia pergi, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Entah bagaimana, isu 'adik yang sombong' tersebar di antara anak-anak pureblood yang sebaya dengannya. Padahal dulu mereka selalu menghina Atropa dan Scorpius dengan jelas membela kakak tirinya. Akan tetapi, tidak lama kemudian, saat bertemu lagi malah Scorpius yang jadi orang jahatnya.

Lalu mereka mengkritiknya dan berpaling. Kemudian, memuja kakak tirinya. Yang tersenyum manis pada mereka, namun melemparkan senyum dingin pada Scorpius.

Tahu-tahu Scorpius langsung tidak punya teman.

"Hoo, kau sudah sadar?" Prefek yang ramah itu bertanya dengan nada kejam. "Hei, dengar. Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu. Aku akan pergi sekarang dan kau bisa mencari jalanmu sendiri ke asrama."

Prefek itu berbalik tanpa menunggu balasan.

Mata Scorpius membelalak. Bibirnya terbuka, namun ia mengatupkannya lagi. Tidak jadi berbicara. Ketika suara pintu yang tertutup itu bergema di dalam ruangan kosong, Scorpius menjatuhkan pandangannya.

Pemandangan yang sangat familiar. Scorpius sangat mengenali sikap yang seperti itu. Atropa mungkin sudah melakukan sesuatu hingga Scorpius kini terlihat seperti adik yang jahat.

Lagi-lagi.

Scorpius sendirian lagi.

Segera ia menggosok matanya. Sambil menahan tangis, ia turun dari ranjangnya. Matron rumah sakit tidak melihatnya. Scorpius buru-buru menutup pintu. Untuk saat ini, dia memilih untuk sendirian meratapi nasibnya.

Malang sekali dia.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Menyusuri koridor yang disinari oleh lampu temaram. Tidak tahu harus kemana, tapi Scorpius merasa kalau berjalan lurus mungkin dia akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa dimintai petunjuk.

 _Well_ , kecuali kalau orang itu belum membenci Scorpius, tentunya.

 **xxx**

Hei, dengarkan dulu, kau yang melangkah dalam kesepian.

Penderitaan tidak selamanya akan berlanjut terus. Tidakkah kau ingat tentang dua tahun yang cukup melegakan ketika manor itu kosong tanpa kehadiran kakak tirimu?

Walaupun penderitaan itu tidak sepenuhnya menghilang, tapi setidaknya berhenti untuk sementara, 'kan?

Dan kau mungkin di masa depan nanti berpikir bahwa waktu dua tahun itu adalah masa-masa pecundangmu. Kau yang penakut dan pengecut. Tidak berani menghadapinya, tapi cukup lega saat dia tidak ada. Tapi, saat ini kau masih belia dan tidak menyadarinya. Kau hanya ingin pergi darinya.

Ingin bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak bisa dilihatnya.

Kau tidak tahu kenapa. Sekarang kau masih terlalu bodoh dan naif. Begitu lugu dan belum memiliki banyak pengetahuan. Kau tidak tahu alasan di balik tingkah lakumu. Sekarang kau hanya bepikir bahwa perlakuan Atropa sangat membuatmu ketakutan.

Dan kau mungkin, di masa depan nanti berpikir bahwa saat itu kau tidak bisa menanggung beban di hati kakak tirimu yang membencimu setengah mati. Karena itu,

kau memilih lebih baik agar ia tidak melihatmu saja.

Bukankah itu yang terbaik bagi Atropa Malfoy?

Akan tetapi, kau tidak bisa mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Atropa terus menyerangmu.

Apakah sedalam itu kebenciannya padamu?

Di masa depan nanti, Scorpius akan bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu.

Dan mungkin juga, ia akan memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia hanya berlutut dan tidak berbuat apa-apa. Tapi, itu hanyalah perandaian.

Scorpius Malfoy berhasil berdiri di kedua kakinya.

Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan berhasil berdiri di kedua kakinya. Bahkan sampai mendongak ke atas—ke singgasana itu. Dengan sorot mata penuh tantangan dan tekad yang kuat.

Jika...

jika saja Albus dan James tidak menemukannya waktu itu—dirinya yang tersesat dan tidak tahu arah,

mungkin Scorpius hanya bisa menganggap semua kebangkitan itu sebagai sebuah mimpi yang indah.

* * *

"Malfoy! Scorpius Malfoy!" Suara seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Memanggil namanya. Dan sejujurnya, Scorpius hanya memikirkan naskah terburuk dengan seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Mungkin ia akan dicaci maki? Entahlah. Banyak hal bisa terjadi.

Dan Scorpius tidak punya pilihan, selain menghadapinya.

Ia menghentikkan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang.

Ada dua sosok mendekat. Salah satunya pernah ia lihat di grup murid-murid tahun pertama. Dan satunya, sepertinya senior, Scorpius tidak kenal.

Sang Malfoy muda menarik nafas. Entah apa yang ia harapkan, namun saat tak sengaja menangkap keramahan dan aura bersahabat di wajah kedua orang itu, kepalan tangannya mengendur.

"Aku James Potter," ucap si senior, lalu menunjuk anak laki-laki di sampingnya, "dan ini adikku, Albus. Dia mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, jadi kami ingin melihat apakah kau baik-baik saja."

Scorpius melirik Albus sebentar sebelum menurunkan tatapannya. "...Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya, syukurlah," tanggap James. Sorot matanya maklum, sekaligus iba.

"Aku juga di asrama Slytherin kalau kau mau tahu," ucap Albus. "Apa kau mau kembali ke asrama bersama denganku? Aku tidak tahu dimana tempatnya, tapi James bisa membantu kita."

Scorpius hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum ia mengalihkan matanya. Kedua alis peraknya berkerut dalam. "Aku...apa kalian membantuku hanya untuk mendapat pujian dan rasa terima kasih dari orang itu?"

"Siapa?...oh. Atropa Malfoy? Tidak—Pfft! Haha!" James menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sejujurnya, membayangkannya saja sudah terasa mustahil. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya...rasanya tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak yakin dia akan memuji atau berterima kasih padaku. Lucu sekali!"

Scorpius terperangah. Menatap James seperti baru pertama kali melihatnya. Sudut bibir James berkedut.

" _Well_ , kau tahu, jika kakakmu menyukai semua orang, maka aku adalah item yang paling terakhir. Di sudut. Yang paling ujung." James menyeringai. "Dia sangat tidak menyukaiku."

Hening sejenak, kecuali James yang sibuk dengan cengirannya—seolah ia baru saja memenangkan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak lelah? Kalau kembali sekarang, kau bisa istirahat lebih cepat," ajak Al ramah.

Bibir Scorpius terbuka, namun ia tutup kembali. Dari raut wajahnya ia tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk.

James tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa meminta bantuanku."

"Aku juga akan membantumu," timpal Albus.

James meremas kedua pundaknya. Menatapnya dengan sorot matanya yang penuh rasa kepercayaan dan bisa diandalkan. Scorpius tertegun. Mendengar pemuda itu berkata,

"Kau tidak sendirian, Scorpius Malfoy."

Ternyata, di dalam kerajaanpun, ada seseorang yang memberontak.

Seperti Robin Hood.

Robin Hood dan sekutunya mengulurkan tangan dan Scorpius pun menyambutnya.

Lalu Scorpius...

dia tidak sendirian lagi.

 **xxx**

James meletakkan tangannya di bahu Scorpius saat ia memperkenalkannya pada teman-temannya di Aula Besar. Sarapan pertama di Hogwarts Scorpius santap di meja Gryffindor, bersama Albus tentunya. Ironis memang, mengingat seluruh Slytherin sepertinya tidak mau bergaul dengannya lagi.

"Hei, hei!" Seseorang memanggilnya. Scorpius menoleh ke seberang meja. Seorang murid tahun pertama dengan rambut potongan bob-nya yang merah menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh konspirasi. "Apa benar kau sudah melecehkan kakakmu?" tanyanya tanpa berpikir panjang—Scorpius nyaris tersedak. Sontak Albus menyikutnya saat beberapa murid yang tak sengaja mendengar langsung menoleh tajam pada murid perempuan itu. Tatapan mata mereka penuh celaan dan jengkel.

"Ooh!" seru si Gryffindor muda, "aku hanya bercanda! Hahaha!" Meringis di dalam hati saat melihat tatapan masam Albus dan murid-murid lainnya. Perhatian tidak lagi tertuju padanya, semua kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kecuali, James, Albus, dan Scorpius yang menyadari bahwa si rambut merah tidak akan membiarkan pertanyaan itu lolos.

Ia menaikturunkan alisnya. " _Well_?"

"Prim!" desis Albus, memperingatkan. 'Prim' menatapnya seperti anak anjing yang baru saja ditendang. Al mendesah, menaruh tangan di keningnya. "Score," ucapnya dengan nada yang terkesan seolah ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakan ini, "ini Primrose Weasley." Ia menghela nafas, " _sepupuku_."

"Hey!" Jelas Primrose tidak terima diperkenalkan dengan cara seperti itu. Namun, protesnya diabaikan. James menatapnya penuh simpati. Mereka memang selalu membagi nasib.

Scorpius tersenyum kaku, "Scorpius Malfoy...? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Sungguh, Scorpius tidak mengerti kenapa Primrose Weasley ini tersenyum sambil memandangnya dengan kening melengkung ke atas. Tampak meremehkan dan kasihan di saat yang bersamaan. Tidak membuat mood Scorpius menjadi cerah tentunya.

James mencondongkan badan dan menampar pelan wajah Primrose dengan punggung tangannya. "Jangan khawatir, Score. Dia memang sering melakukannya—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada wajahku, Kepala Kentang!?" Primrose merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan...cermin?

"—well, dia mengidap narsisme stadium akhir dan baginya tidak ada yang lebih manis dari dirinya," jelas James santai seperti sedang berbicara tentang cuaca. Scorpius tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Wajahkuuuu yang maanis! Huhuuuhuu!" tangisnya lebay. "Keimutanku sudah ternodai oleh tangan nistamu, James!"

Albus hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Scorpius menatap aneh—seperti baru pertama kali melihat makhluk luar angkasa.

James tertawa.

 **xxx**

"Ah." Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum tertarik. "Bukankah ini menarik?"

Ada kilat-kilat terhibur di mata ketiga gadis di sampingnya saat mereka bersamaan mengikuti arah pandangnya . Melihat apa yang gadis itu lihat. Dan terhibur oleh apa yang membuat gadis itu terhibur. Pantas saja, tidak biasanya sang Putri menaruh perhatian pada meja Gryffindor di seberang.

"Apakah dia sudah menemukan Robin Hood di kerajaanku?" tanyanya, tertawa kecil dengan nada yang sekilas terdengar agak mengejek. Ketiga pengikutnya tampak khawatir saat mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka bisa mendengar ketidaksenangan yang berbaur di dalam tawa kecil itu.

"James Potter." Iris kelabu berkilat berbahaya. "Kau memang menyebalkan."

Seharusnya, Atropa dari dulu melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Potter sulung itu hilang kepercayaan diri dan menjadi seseorang yang lemah. Sayang sekali, Atropa sangat menghormati dan menghargai _uncle_ Harry dan _aunt_ Ginny. Mana mungkin ia tega menyerang anak sulung mereka.

Tapi, sekarang hal itu membuat situasi tidak berpihak padanya. James Potter sangat penuh akan dirinya sendiri dan sangat lancang. Bukan tipe kesukaan Atropa. James jelas tidak bisa menajdi ditundukkan dan dijadikan boneka. Sangat mengesalkan.

Sepasang permata coklat di meja Gryffindor tidak sengaja tertumbuk padanya. James lantas melemparkan senyum ramah, seolah ia tidak tahu kenapa Malfoy yang duduk jauh di meja Slytherin itu menatap ke arahnya. Kemudian, dengan gerakan natural—seakan tak ada maksud apapun, ia menaruh melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Scorpius seperti seorang sahabat. Tapi, ada kesan puas dan penuh kemenangan saat senyumnya melebar.

Tidak tahu diri. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

Atropa meninggikan satu sisi wajah.

Sorot matanya sedingin es.

 _ **Scorpius, adik tiriku,**_

 _ **apakah dengan menjadi teman si pengacau itu,**_

 _ **kau berniat mengibarkan bendera pemberontakkan**_

 _ **terhadap kerajaan ini?**_

— ** _The Empire which this half-blood witch of Malfoy-Granger flesh and blood has built?_**

 **_bersambung_**


	4. How the Gameboard is Opened

Awalnya kau adalah berkah.

Akan tetapi, kabut itu telah hilang dari mataku. Dan kini aku menyadari apa dirimu sebenarnya.

Kau adalah bencanaku.

Kau adalah penghalangku.

Kau mengambil seluruh perhatian father, seluruh cintanya, tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun untukku. Father tersenyum padamu, memanjakan, bahkan membelai kepalamu. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan. Penuh rasa iri dan cemburu.

Semua kisah yang kau dekap di dalam hatimu itu...tentang diriku di masa lalu yang menggenggam tangan mungilmu dengan lembut...

Aku akan mewarnai semua kenangan itu dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau ingat lagi. Bahkan mawar merahpun dikelilingi duri yang menyakitkan. Memegang tangkainya dengan rasa percaya yang naif, aku berharap kau terluka karenanya.

Adik tiriku, Scorpius Malfoy,

aku tidak akan pernah menyayangimu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya Mimpi Buruk di Tengah Malam Berbadai**

— _an 'Atropa Malfoy' spin off—_

 **[** _ketika Atropa tenggelam ke dalam rasa iri dan amarahnya_ **]**

 **Rozen91**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk seorang remaja yang mulutnya selalu keblablasan, Primrose Weasley bisa dibilang cukup observatif untuk anak seusianya. Ia menopang dagu dan menatap lekat. Scorpius melirik saat gadis itu tiba-tiba saja duduk di hadapannya. Iris biru berkerling. Tatapan Score berubah awas.

Albus selalu menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati terhadap gadis Weasley ini.

' _Primrose...dia...uh, kau mungkin akan menganggapnya seperti anak kecil. Kau pernah dengar istilah 'kesan pertama sangat penting di pertemuan pertama'? Primrose menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilan luar dan sikapnya di pertemuan pertama. Tapi, dengar, Primrose punya intuisi yang tajam. Jadi, dia tidak mungkin menilai orang sembarangan...atau mungkin, jika dia memang menilaimu sembarangan...kau akan langsung tahu. Ya. Kau pasti akan langsung tahu.'_

"Weasley." Scorpius menyapa dengan hati-hati. Iris biru menatap diam, lalu bersinar riang.

"Malfoy," katanya, " Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, sejak pertemuan pertama kita, aku selalu ingin bertemu dengamu lagi sampai-sampai terbawa mimpi." Primrose tertawa geli. Scorpius mengangkat satu alis.

"Hei," ucap gadis itu dengan nada rendah, "apa salah Atropa Malfoy padamu?"

Sudut mata sang Malfoy mengejang. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan ketidaknyamanannya. "Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Eeeh," kata Primrose, memutar bola matanya ke samping—senyum kecilnya penuh rahasia. "Kau tahu, Albus selalu menghalangi-halangiku untuk bertemu denganmu. Dan pertanyaannya adalah 'kenapa Albus melakukan itu?'. Benar. Kenapa dia melakukannya?" Primrose mengangkat bahu dan tangannya sembari menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sikapnya yang penuh canda itu membuat Scorpius mengepalkan tangan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Ah, Malfoy, itu karena," gadis berambut merah mencondongkan badan, tersenyum lebar di depan wajah Scorpius, "aku adalah penggemar kakakmu."

Iris kelabu melebar.

' _Bukankah itu berarti kabar buruk bagimu, huh?'_

Primrose tidak mengatakannya, namun senyum enteng di wajahnya seolah menyampaikan demikian. Ia memundurkan badannya, terlihat santai dan puas. Scorpius yang melihatnya seakan naik pitam.

BRAK!

Kepalan tangan itu memukul meja. Scorpius berdiri dengan wajah geram. Iris biru Primrose tidak terlepas dari badai yang tampak di mata remaja di seberang meja. Hidung Scorpius merengut, menatap gadis itu seolah Primrose baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Terhadap orang seperti itu...terhadap perempuan itu..." geramnya, "apa yang bisa kau kagumi darinya!?"

Sejenak gadis Weasley di seberang meja tertegun. Kemudian ia menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan senyum aneh di bibirnya.

"Semuanya," jawab Primrose mantap, "Atropa Malfoy sempurna. Dia adalah sosok teladan yang dielu-elukan di seluruh penjuru Britain Raya. Prestasi, pencapaiannya, bakatnya, dan pembawaannya. Apakah yang kurang dari itu semua? Tidak ada. Karena itulah, aku mengaguminya." Ia mengulang, "Semua orang mengaguminya."

Lantas Scorpius terhenyak. Pernyataan gadis itu menamparnya telak di wajah.

Kemudian ia menangkap ekspresinya.

Tampak seperti sedang menunggu serangan balasan yang bisa menghancurkan pernyataan itu.

Kala itu, Scorpius hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa.

Primrose hanya menghela nafas. Tersenyum maklum dengan sorot mata kecewa. Seolah Scorpius tidak bisa memenuhi ekspetasi gadis itu. Memangnya apa yang diharapkan oleh Primrose Weasley?

Primrose menyukai kecantikan. Menyukai ketampanan. Kelihaian. Dan mengagumi kesempurnaan. Atropa Malfoy memiliki semuanya dan popularitasnya pun tidak main-main. Karenanya, Primrose sangat takjub padanya. Kemudian ia mendengar tentang Malfoy bungsu yang merupakan adik dari orang yang ia kagumi. Sayang sekali, Scorpius Malfoy tidak sama seperti panutannya. Tidak sama seperti Atropa. Tidak memiliki kesempurnaan Atropa.

Dan lucunya, Albus memintanya untuk tidak berprasangka terhadap Scorpius Malfoy. Dan membantunya, katanya.

Primrose tergelak.

 _Memangnya kepantasan apa yang kau miliki agar orang-orang bisa membantumu, Scorpius Malfoy?_

 _Kau hanyalah bayangan._

 _Selamanya tinggal di bawah kaki kakak tirimu._

 **xxx**

Albus meletakkan pena bulunya, tidak jadi menulis. Ia menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Iris hijaunya memerhatikan dengan seksama. Scorpius terpekur, tenggelam dalam renungan. Ini sangat tidak biasa dilihat. Samar-samar Albus bisa menduga penyebabnya. Baru-baru ini ia berpapasan dengan Primrose. Murid Gryffindor tiba-tiba saja berkata bahwa dia tidak akan membantu Scorpius—sampai-sampai menyebutnya 'seseorang yang tidak bisa membuat dirinya layak untuk dibantu'. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi; pasti Primrose berhasil berbiacara dua mata dengan Scorpius.

Albus menghela nafas. Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk menghalangi sepupunya itu.

"Apa Primrose mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Scorpius terlonjak. "Eh?"

Ekspresi Malfoy bungsu itu sangat jelas menunjukkan bahwa dugaan Albus benar. Al memejamkan mata seraya memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Kau tahu, kau tak perlu memikirkan apapun yang dia katakan."

Hening sejenak. Bibir Scoorpius terbuka. "Apa kau tahu kalau dia adalah salah satu penggemar Atropa?"

"Bukan rahasia lagi." Albus mengedikkan bahu. "Dia selalu menjadikan nama itu sebagai referensi dan panutan yang harus semua orang ikuti. James sampai muak mendengarnya."

"Kenapa kau memperkenalkannya padaku?"

"Ah," ucap Albus, berpikir, "biarpun tidak kuperkenalkan, sebenarnya Primrose pasti akan menempelimu juga. Sudah sejak lama dia ingin tahu tentang dirimu. Dan juga," iris hijau menatap dalam, "karena aku ingin dia berpihak padamu."

Score mengangkat alis, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Primrose punya keahlian untuk mengumpulkan informasi dengan cepat. Informasi yang ia dapatkan akan sangat membantumu apalagi jika menyangkut tentang Atropa Malfoy. Karena itulah, Score, jika kau ingin menjatuhkan Atropa Malfoy dari singgasananya," kedua mata Albus berkilat serius, "maka sebaiknya Primrose tidak menjadi musuhmu."

Scorpius mengernyitkan alis. "Maksudmu, aku harus melakukan segala cara agar dia bisa berpihak padaku?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

Albus mengangguk, membenarkan.

Scorpius menghembuskan nafas kalah. Mengangkat satu tangannya seperti orang yang hendak memberikan argumen kekalahan. "Kalau kau sepupunya, kau pasti sudah tahu apa seleranya. Dia bilang aku tidak sempurna seperti Atropa. Tentu saja, aku tidak sempurna. Aku manusia. Dan mungkin saja Weasley sangat buta hingga terperdaya oleh ilusi Atropa."

Albus tidak berkata apa-apa. Jikapun memang ingin membela Primrose, apa yang bisa ia katakan? Tingkah Primrose memang tampak seperti manusia yang terkena ilusi. James bahkan berpikir bahwa sepupu mereka itu mungkin pernah dimantrai hingga jadi seperti itu.

"Kau tahu," ucap Albus setelah lama terdiam, "kakak tirimu hanyalah manusia seperti kita berdua, tidak lepas dari kelemahan. Jika kita memandang kesempurnaan Atropa Malfoy sebagai suatu bentuk kelebihan, bukankah masuk akal jika berpikir bahwa kaupun punya kelebihan—yang berbeda dengan 'kesempurnaan' itu?"

"...kelebihan... aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Coba pikir, menurutmu, aku punya kelebihan apa?" tanya Scorpius penasaran.

Tiba-tiba Albus membisu. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya seolah baru terbangun.

Benar juga.

Memangnya apa kelebihan Scorpius?

 **xxx**

James memiringkan kepalanya. "Kelebihan?"

Albus menghela nafas. " _Well_ , ini tentang Primrose. Dia sepertinya tidak mau membantu Score. Dan kupikir Score harus memperlihatkan kelebihannya agar Primrose bisa tertarik padanya."

Kakak laki-lakinya lantas mengulas senyum jenaka. "Bukankah Primrose kita memang seperti itu?"

Albus menatapnya datar. "Kau sudah tahu semua ini akan terjadi," tuduhnya. James mengedikkan bahu dan hanya tertawa. Albus sama sekali tidak terkesan.

Iris coklat terang James berkerling saat ia mencondongkan badan. "Aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Setelah makan malam, kau dan Scorpius datanglah ke menara kandang burung hantu."

Albus menaikkan alis. James tidak menanggapi pertanyaan yang ia lihat di raut wajah adiknya. Dengan santai ia menepuk bahu murid Slytherin itu, berkata, "Percayakan semuanya padaku."

Baiklah, Albus memang khawatir, namun ia tetap mengangguk walaupun ragu.

 **xxx**

"Ah, Malfoy muda." Primrose menaruh tangan di pinggang sembari menatap dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Mata birunya berkilat saat melihat tatapan masam Scorpius. Ia menoleh ke arah sepupunya. "James, biar aku dengar apa yang ingin kau katakan," ucapnya, terdengar cukup bersemangat.

Sudut bibir James berkedut. "Baiklah, aku akan berterus terang."

"Itu yang terbaik. Kita berdua memang selalu bersikap jujur dan terbuka."

Albus mengeluarkan suara tak setuju.

James mengulurkan tangannya, senyum percaya diri tersungging di bibirnya. "Primrose, sepupuku," ucapnya, "apakah kau mau bergabung bersama kami," iris coklatnya berkilat penuh misteri, "dan menyaksikan jatuhnya Atropa Malfoy dari kesempurnaan yang selalu kau banggakan itu?"

Raut wajah Primrose membeku, nnamun mendadak senyum lebar terulas seolah tidak bisa ditahan. "Jangan bercanda, James. Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya?"

James menyeringai. "Kami yakin."

Primrose tak mampu menahan senyum meremehkan. "Dan apakah kartu as-mu adalah Scorpius Malfoy? Omong kosong apa yang kau racaukan ini? Apa kau pikir dia memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membawamu pada kemenangan?"

Sebelum James membuka mulut, Scorpius menimpali tanpa diminta. Dari ekspresinya terlihat betul kalau dia terganggu dengan asumsi Weasley tentang dirinya. "Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa. Tapi, pastinya aku tidak akan tunduk pada kepalsuan."

"Kepalsuan?" Primrose mendengus, menahan tawa, "Kau menyebut kesempurnaan Atropa Malfoy sebagai kepalsuan?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku tahu tentang orang itu, Weasley," tekan Scorpius.

"Ah, Malfoy," ucap Primrose, "kau orang yang menarik. Kau punya tekad yang kuat, namun sayang, kau punya banyak kekurangan." Ia menoleh ke arah James, " _Cousin of mine,_ aku ingin melihat apakah ambisi kalian untuk menjatuhkan Atropa Malfoy itu akan berhasil atau tidak. Aku sangat yakin pada kegagalan kalian, tapi bukan masalah jika aku ingin mengusir kebosanan dengan mengikuti khayalan kalian."

James lantas tersenyum. Sudut bibir Albus berkedut, mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berujung.

" _Very well_ ," bibir gadis itu melengkung ke atas saat pupil birunya bergulir menatap remaja albino itu, "aku akan membantumu, Scorpius Malfoy."

Dengan demikian, Scorpius berhasil menggaet 3 anggota untuk kelompok pemberontaknya.

Iris biru berkerling di bawah bayangan poni merahnya. Primrose melirik remaja itu dengan senyum aneh yang tersembunyi di balik tangannya.

 _ **Apakah kau akan menang?**_

 _ **Atau kau akan kalah?**_

 _ **Sangat menarik!**_

 **xxx**

Malam itu Scorpius pulang sendiri ke asrama karena James menahan Albus, berkata bahwa dia harus menulis surat untuk ibu mereka. Pantas saja ia mengajak bertemu di menara kandang burung hantu. Keberadaan Weasley di dekatnya sangat mengganggu karena gadis itu terus menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar seraya bergumam, ' _adik Atropa, wajah Atropa. Mirip. Hmm, sempurna._ ' Tanpa menunggu Albus menyelesaikan urusannya, Scorpius langsung pamit pergi.

Perjalanan di koridor agak hening. Sepertinya para siswa sudah kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Dan di saat itulah, sepatu seseorang menapak dari ujung koridor di hadapannya. Sepatu hitam mengilap berhenti bergerak saat pemiliknya menyadari siapa siswa yang berambut putih yang berjalan ke arahnya. Warna mata dan rambutnya langsung berubah. Biru gelap.

Kala itu Scorpius mengangkat wajahnya. Lantas kakinya tak jadi melanjutkan langkah. Mendongak ke atas, ia terdiam.

Sorot mata Edward Lupin terlihat suram dan kecewa.

"Aku sudah menyarankanmu untuk tidak masuk ke Hogwarts. Scorpius, kau juga adalah sepupuku dan aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu, karenanya aku memberikanmu saran itu. Namun, rupanya kau lebih berani dari kelihatannya. Aku sudah salah sangka." Ia berbisik rendah, "Tapi, kau harus tahu, _dear cousin_ , aku tidak akan bisa melindungimu dari Atropa. Kau paham itu, 'kan?"

Scorpius diam di tempatnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sementara Edward tanpa melirik sekalipun, berjalan melewati anak laki-laki itu.

Terkadang Scorpius ingin berteriak di mukanya, memuntahkan seluruh ketidakadilan yang sepupunya itu tujukan pada dirinya. Padahal Scorpius juga adalah sepupunya, tapi Teddy lebih memihak pada Atropa. Tidak pernah membela Scorpius. Sangat tidak adil!

Teddy...dan juga perempuan itu...

 **xxx**

"Ditambah satu orang lagi, sekarang kami berempat."

"Bisa kulihat kau cepat menyesuaikan diri."

"Yeah, seperti itulah. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menunggu setelah kuberitahu, dan aku harus bersegera jika kau memutuskan untuk bergerak cepat."

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka akan tiba saat dimana kau akan berdiri berseberangan denganku."

"Ya, 'kan!?" ucap remaja itu, bersemangat karena mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. "Bahkan tak pernah kubayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Tapi, tidak masalah. Bukankah hal ini akan membuat semuanya semakin menegangkan? Aku tidak sabar melihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya dan bagaimana dia akan mengatasinya!"

"Baiklah," Atropa menelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum ramah, "tapi, ingat." Ia membuka mata, iris kelabunya tenang. "Kau harus siap dengan akibat. Jika dia terkena masalah, maka kalian bertiga tidak akan lepas dari masalah itu."

Remaja di depannya mengeluarkan suara gugup. "Uh, kuharap kau tidak terlalu keras padaku."

Atropa lantas tertawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir. Tujuanku adalah untuk menghancurkan siapapun yang menjadi temannya dan," ia melirik gadis itu, "siapapun yang membantunya."

Kedua alis remaja itu melengkung ke atas, berkerut. Menatap seperti sedang memelas. "Tolong, jangan sampai melibatkan mommy. Mommy sangat menakutkan kalau marah."

Sejenak Atropa meragukan ucapan sepupunya itu. Saat tinggal di rumah keluarga Weasley, jujur saja, dia hampir tidak pernah melihat _aunt_ Lavender marah. "Entahlah," kata Atropa, "hindari saja masalah besar."

"Oh?" wajah gadis di depannya berubah cerah, "Aku sangat pandai di bidang itu."

" _Very well, cousin_ ," bibir Atropa mengulas senyum, menaruh tangan di puncak kepala gadis itu, "kau mempunyai kesempatan untuk ikut serta dalam _game_ ini. Perhatikan dan tentukan langkahmu dengan baik." Gadis Gryffindor di depannya tersenyum penuh determinasi. Atropa melengkungkan kedua matanya, "Karena aku tidak akan berbelas kasih."

"Tentu saja. Aku juga akan berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh." Gadis berambut merah mengangkat kepalan tangannya, memperlihatkan tekad. "Baiklah, sebelum seseorang tahu aku berbicara denganmu, aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Atropa."

Membalas gadis yang hendak memunggunginya itu, Atropa ikut melambaikan tangan. Tersenyum dengan wajah ramah andalannya. "Sampai jumpa, Primrose."

Kemudian, ketika keheningan telah memenuhi koridor kosong. Atropa sedikit menelengkan wajah saat memejamkan mata. Bulu mata perak yang lebat menggesek kulit saat ia tersenyum hingga tulang pipinya meninggi.

Bibir merah terbuka. Berbisik, "Kau sudah punya pion dengan jumlah yang sebanding denganku."

Senyumnya melebar bersemaan dengan kelopak matanya yang terbuka. Sepasang iris kelabu hanya memperlihatkan kegilaan. Atropa menekuk kepalanya ke belakang dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

" **My dear step-brother, Scorpius Malfoy!**

 **Aku akan memulai permainannya sekarang!"**

Senyum keji menghiasi bibir merah.

Atropa berkata dengan nada meremehkan.

" **Dan James Potter,**

 **kau akan menyesali semua keputusanmu.**

 **Kau melibatkan dirimu dalam** _ **game**_ **ini dan**

 **kau akan hancur karenanya."**

Dengan demikian,

secara sepihak

papan permainan dibuka.

 **_bersambung_**

Rozen91: Demikian chapter hari ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Hermione : Bukan urusanku.

Draco : ...

Rozen91: Oh? Apa ini terlalu tiba-tiba bagi kalian berdua? _Well_ , kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaksa. Untuk kali ini aku akan mengakhiri diskusi kita lebih cepat dari jadwal. Tapi, bukan masalah. Yah, selama kalian bisa memberi komentar untuk chapter selanjutnya. Bagaimana?

Hermione : Aku tidak peduli.

Draco :... Apa aku sudah membuat keputusan yang salah dengan memasukkan Score ke Hogwarts?

Rozen91: fufufu~ menarik, bukan, Mr. Malfoy? Sebuah keputusan pasti punya dampak baik dan buruk. Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi.

Draco : ...keras kepala. Kau tidak akan mengatakannya, huh? Kalau begitu, biarkan aku bertanya satu hal.

Rozen91: Silahkan.

Draco: Kenapa kau mengundang wanita ini? Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan **anak itu**.

Rozen91: Jelaskan maksud anda.

Draco: Aku berasumsi bahwa kau mengundang aku dan dia sebagai perwakilan dari masing-masing pihak. Posisiku sudah jelas. Tapi, jika kau mengundang wanita ini sebagai perwakilan dari **anak itu** , kau sudah membuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

Rozen91: Brilian, Mr. Malfoy. Asumsi yang brilian. Sayangnya, tujuan undangan ini tidaklah sebesar itu.

Draco: Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?

Rozen91: Anda tahu, aku mengundang kalian untuk menjadi penonton. Orkestra ini adalah milik Atropa Malfoy—

Hermione: Buang-buang waktu. Aku tidak peduli dengan **itu.**

Rozen91: Sayang sekali, Ms. Granger. Aku memaksa. Saat kalian berdua duduk di kursi itu, kalian telah menerima kontrak dan harus mematuhi host. Ini bukan lagi tentang undangan, tapi kontrak.

Hermione : Lakukan sesukamu. Aku tidak tahu setolol apa kau untuk memaksaku menonton **itu**.

Rozen91: ...baiklah. Bagaimana dengan anda, Mr. Malfoy?

Draco: Heh. Kau masih mau mendengar pendapatku?

Rozen91: Ah, _well_. Aku lanjutkan, orkestra Atropa Malfoy kali ini dipersembahkan hanya untuk Scorpius Malfoy. Ini adalah orkestra yang cukup besar dan menuntut analisis. Aku ingin kalian berdua mengambil peran sebagai ahli intrepretasi dari orkestranya.

Draco : Oh? Dua interpretasi, maksudmu? Bukankah makin membingungkan?

Rozen91: Ini adalah orkestra yang dibuat oleh amatiran. Cukup mudah menebak apa yang sedang terjadi.

Draco: Begitu?

Hermione: ...

Rozen91: Baiklah, sama-sama kita akan menyaksikannya di chapter selanjutnya. Kalau begitu, saya tutup chapter ini.


	5. Poor James

**#thank you, J. K. Rowling, for standing with us, Muslims and humanity. Yes, I agree with you, that man is not a 'lone wolf'! But a TERRORIST!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" **You are a coward."**

 _(Kau adalah seorang pengecut.)_

Masa lalu kita berdua telah dipenuhi kabut berwarna hitam. Senyum yang coba kau ingat di wajahku telah dinodai oleh tinta gelap yang seberapa kuatpun kau berjuang, tak bisa dihapus. Kenangan bahagia itu perlahan menghilang dan kaupun hanya mengingat rasa sakit dan ketakutan.

Senyum dingin di wajah seorang anak perempuan yang menatapmu rendah dari ekor matanya. Aku membakar hatiku dengan segala kebencian yang bisa kukumpulkan. ' _Biarkan semuanya terbakar'_ , aku ingat pernah memberi sugesti pada hati dan pikiran ini. _**Biarkan semuanya terbakar.**_

Ingatlah tentang hari menyedihkan dimana kau harus malu karena kaki lemas yang tak mampu bergerak. Saat ketika semua orang memandangmu dengan mata yang tertawa. Dan di antara mereka semua kau melihat wajahku, yang waktu itu dihiasi oleh senyum tenang yang membuat tubuhmu merinding dan gemetar. Sebagai kakak tiri yang baik aku menghampirimu dan membantumu berdiri. Lalu dengan nada rendah berbisik di telingamu,

" _Betapa pengecutnya dirimu_ **,** _ **dear brother."**_

Bola matamu lantas melebar lalu cairan bening tergenang dan mengalir di pipimu tanpa bisa kau tahan. _Ah,_ kau selalu memberiku kesempatan agar semua orang menyukaiku dan melihat betapa baiknya diriku. Maka aku memelukmu dengan tangan yang dingin dan menyuruh peri rumah untuk mengambilmu, membawamu pada wanita yang kau panggil 'ibu' itu. Kemudian aku langsung memalingkan wajah karena kau sama sekali bukan seseorang yang harus kupandang lama-lama kepergiannya.

Nah, seperti itulah, Scorpius.

Dari lubuk hati yang terdalam,

 **aku ingin berharap**

 **agar selamanya**

 **kau tetap menjadi seorang pengecut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya Mimpi Buruk di Tengah Malam Berbadai**

— _an 'Atropa Malfoy' spin off—_

 **Rozen91**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

"Hey, Reim!" Misha Elber melambaikan tangan. Duduk berselonjor kaki di lapangan dengan McHarleen yang sibuk mengejarkan tugas di sampingnya.

"Yo," balas Howlgandry Reim sembari menghempaskan diri di samping Misha. Dari sudut matanya, ia melirik McHarleen yang membenamkan wajah di buku Herbologi. "Kau masih belum selesai juga?" Seingatnya, McHarleen semalam juga sibuk dengan Herbologi itu.

Elber tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kemarin malam Smith membawa banyak coklat kodok ke kamar, dan dia—" ia menunjuk McHarleen dengan ibu jarinya, menyengir, "makan sampai ketiduran."

Oh, pantas saja.

Reim ikut tertawa.

"Oh!" seru McHarleen, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dengan frustasi, "Tertawakan saja aku! Kalian memang sahabatku yang terbaik!" Ia bersungut-sungut saat mengumpulkan perkamen dan bukunya sembari bangkit, melangkah pergi dengan eskpresi jengkel. Dua murid Hufflepuff yang ia sebut sebagai sahabat memandang punggung dengan wajah tertawa. Dan Misha yang tampaknya paling senang. Tentu saja. Bukankah minggu lalu dia yang jadi bahan tertawaan? Anggap saja ini bayaran untuk membuat mereka impas—minus Reim tentunya.

Remaja laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut warna jerami itu mengangkat kedua alisnya saat tak sengaja melihat beberapa orang melintas di koridor.

"Itu James Potter," ucapnya, menubruk pelan pundak Reim untuk ikut melihat. " _Prank_ apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan, menurutmu? Dia hebat dalam hal-hal seperti itu. Kuharap dia tidak melakukannya pada murid Hufflepuff lagi. Kau masih ingat? Johnson membalasnya pada murid Gryfindor dengan menggantung tasnya di lukisan Fat Lady setelah mengisinya dengan setengah ember molusca!"

"Uh-huh," jawab Reim, mengingat kehebohan luar biasa yang diisi pekikan Fat Lady dan para murid Gryfindor yang tidak bisa masuk ke asrama mereka, mengingat permukaan lukisan itu sudah diinvasi oleh banyak molusca berlendir. Kabar baiknya, setelah itu (dan ebebrapa rentetan kejadian lainnya) tidak ada lagi yang berani menjahili murid-murid dari Huflepuff. Tapi, tunggu dulu, Johnson sekarang sudah menjadi murid tahun ketujuh, tidak lama lagi lulus. Setelah dia pergi, pasti Potter akan berulah lagi pada mereka.

 _Well,_ setiap asrama punya skeleton dalam loker. Ravenclaw juga sebenarnya punya beberapa _prankster_ yang akan bergerak jika dijahili duluan. Sedangkan Slytherin berada di bawah pengaruh _Miss_ Malfoy yang artinya hampir tidak terdeteksi kalau ada murid berotak _prankster_ di sana—walaupun ada beberapa kasus yang tidak bisa dijelaskan terjadi saat seseorang berniat menargetkan murid Slytherin.

Dan Potter—James Potter akan menjadi masalah yang berbeda levelnya. Bisa dikatakan di angkatan tahun keempat dari asrama Gryfindor, hanya dia yang akan selalu bergerak duluan saat musim 'tarung antar _prankster'_ dimulai. Karena itulah, semua orang pasti tahu siapa pelakunya saat _prank_ pertama dilakukan.

Selain itu, memikirkan perbedaan antara James dengan adiknya, Albus Potter, benar-benar sesuatu yang luar biasa. Entah mukjizat dari mana yang membiarkan para murid bernafas lega atas tindakan normal dan logis yang dimiliki Albus Potter. Syukurlah dia tidak ikut jejak kakaknya.

Akan tetapi, hal yang sama tidak bisa dikatakan tentang sepupu Weasley mereka, Primrose. Entah kenapa, dengan sekali lihat saja, orang-orang tahu bahwa si mulut ember itu tidak bisa dipercaya dengan satu rahasia saja. Terlalu banyak bicara dan sibuk mengagumi dirinya sendiri. Terkadang pula ia menampakkan wajah licik yang, biarpun cuma bercanda, tetap membuat orang was-was.

Dan selanjutnya, Scorpius Malfoy, seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sering terlihat bersama mereka. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan wajah nyaris bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan _Miss_ Malfoy yang terkenal. Sayangnya, selain wajahnya, si bungsu itu tidak punya satu hal menarik di dalam dirinya. Terlihat kaku dan sepertinya lebih suka sendiri. Ah, biar saja sendiri. Di hari pertama saja sudah membuat semua orang tidak menyukainya. Dia sangat sombong. Reim yakin itu semua karena si _kutu kupret_ itu memandang orang lain lebih rendah daripada dirinya. Mungkin karena dia _pureblood_ dan terkenal dengan kekayaan dan posisi penting ayahnya di Gringotts. _Meh_ , siapa yang peduli. Reim memutar bola matanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Misha, mulai berbincang tentang pertandingan Quidditch yang tidak lama lagi akan diselenggarakan.

Perlahan cahaya matahari bergeser, mulai membentuk bayangan di lorong beratap di antara dua gedung yang mengapit halaman dalam.

Sepasang sepatu menyembul dari tempat persembunyiaan.

Para gadis mengintip dari pilar-pilar yang berbayang.

Menaruh tangan di bibir

dan terkikik.

Dengan mata melengkung mereka mulai membagi cerita. Dengan nada penuh konspirasi yang tidak cukup keras untuk disadari. Lirikan nakal dan sedikit keji.

"Hei, apa kau tahu? Apa kau sudah mendengarnya?"

"Oh? Berita buruk itu? Benar-benar jahat!"

Tersenyum menahan tawa saat perhatian tertuju pada mereka.

Ah, ayo, pura-pura tidak tahu dan mulai bicara keras-keras.

"Aku tidak menyangka Scorpius Malfoy berani melakukannya!"

' _Scorpius Malfoy' katanya?_

Telinga Reim berdiri tegak.

"Kenapa dia harus menghina kakaknya di depan semua orang! Aah! Pasti rasanya sangat memalukan, tapi _Miss_ Malfoy membalasnya dengan sikap baik. Bahkan tidak menghina balik. Bisa-bisanya pura-pura pingsan saat _Miss_ Malfoy ingin dengan istimewa menyambutnya."

" _Miss_ Malfoy memang kebanggaan kita. Kebanggaan Hogwarts!"

"Aah! Ini sangat menyedihkan!" Salah seorang berkata seperti sedang kesakitan, "Apakah ini semua karena darah half-blood _Miss_ Malfoy? Scorpius Malfoy benar-benar angkuh! Beraninya merendahkan _Miss_ Malfoy hanya karena darahnya—"

Fakta yang tidak luput dari perhatian semua orang. Fakta yang disimpan di dalam kotak hitam. Bahwa kelahiran Atropa Malfoy telah—

"—menodai status pureblood keluarga Malfoy!"

Dan apakah dia mendengarnya? Sudah mendengar kabar yang disebar burung-burung pesolek dengan nyanyian keji?

Howlgandry berkata, "...Misha, aku mau kembali ke asrama."

"O-oh?" Misha setengah mendengar. Suara Reim sangat rendah, terlebih angin kencang baru saja berhembus. "Baiklah," ucapnya tidak fokus, matanya masih terarah pada orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul dan berbicara itu. Seperti siluet dan sulit dilihat mukanya.

Suara langkah Howlgandry perlahan menghilang.

Angin kembali berhembus.

Raut wajah Howlgandry Reim terlihat menakutkan.

Akan tetapi, para gadis menutup mulut dan terkikik. Menyibak rambut dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan bayangan dan memperlihatkan sosok di bawah sinar mentari.

Mata emerald Misha Elber melebar.

"Ah, bukankah mereka... pantas saja suaranya terdengar familiar..."

 **xxx**

 **Howlgandry** Reim dengan mata hitam yang berkilat liar dalam amarah yang dingin, melihat ke atas. Seseorang yang merupakan target amarahnya terlihat di koridor lantai dua. Berjalan sendirian. Ada rasa mengejek di dalam hati Reim. _Memang pantas dia sendirian_ , umpatnya. Dengan langkah tegang ia memanjat tangga hingga sampai tak jauh dari remaja albino di depan sana. Menunggu dan bersiap mencegat.

Scorpius tak sengaja menangkap sosoknya dari ujung mata. _Ah, itu Howlgandry, muggleborn yang sikapnya luar biasa brutal dan sembrono._ Dengan bercanda, orang-orang menyebut asalnya dari perumahan kumuh—atau mungkin dari awal dia tidak punya rumah? Anak jalanan? Tidak ada yang tahu. Howlgandry penuh misteri, tapi dari pembawaannya yang hampir tak mengenal sopan santun itu, orang-orang bisa menebak darimana ia berasal.

"Hei, kau anak sial," remaja berambut acak-acakan itu meludah. "Aku mendengar kau sudah menghina Atropa Malfoy di depan murid-murid lain. Kau cari mati, ya?" gertaknya sembari memicingkan mata dengan aura mengancam.

Scorpius mendelik. Sudut bibirnya mengejang geram. " _What the hell, bloody wanker?"_

Siapapun, jika tiba-tiba saja diludahi kata-kata kasar seperti itu oleh seseorang yang tidak pernah jadi lawan bicara sebelumnya, dengan nada minta dihajar begitu, sudah pasti akan membuat orang naik pitam. Dan Scorpius sama sekali tidak berniat menjaga mulutnya di depan orang seperti itu. Terutama orang seperti Howlgandry—yang asal-usulnya sudah jelas berasal dari jalanan.

"Hoo." Reim menyeringai, mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya seperti hendak meninju seseorang. Scorpius membusungkan dada, menatap keras kepala. Tidak mau mundur saat remaja yang jelas lebih tua itu mendekat dan mengintimidasi dengan postur tubuhnya. "Kau punya nyali juga rupanya. Kupikir kau seorang pecundang."

"...pecundang?"

"Begitu bukan, kabar yang beredar? Saking rasisnya kau sampai pingsan. Heh! Pecundang!" umpat Reim, memandang remeh. "Kau benar-benar tipe yang bagusnya dihajar sampai babak belur."

Hidung Scorpius mengerut jijik—hal yang ia pelajari dari neneknya. "Kuharap kau tidak menyentuhku. Kau penuh dengan bakteri kotor."

Iris hitam Reim berkilat, menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh remaja berdarah biru di depannya. Penuh kebanggaan akan harkat dan martabat, kemudian menganggap rendah Howlgandry hanya karena asal-usulnya yang tidak jelas!

Wajah Reim terlipat-lipat. Sangat marah. Dan Scorpius menahan senyum puas saat tahu bahwa ia sudah menyebut-nyebut hal yang membuat murid Hufflepuff itu malu dan marah.

Akan tetapi, Howlgandry yang sangat jujur dan tidak sembunyi-sembunyi juga punya sesuau di lidahnya. Seperti racun yang tidak ia ketahui, dengan mudah ia melemparkannya keluar. Saat itu Reim berkata,

"Tapi, setidaknya aku tidak lebih kotor daripada kau," ia mendesis, "dan ibumu."

Sepasang permata kelabu melebar.

Seolah masih ingin menyiksa, Howlgandry mencondongkan badan, berkata dengan nada rendah penuh kegeraman, "Semua orang tahu bahwa kau dikandung saat Hermione Granger masih menjadi seorang Malfoy. Bukan rahasia lagi kau dan ibumu adalah penyebab berpisahnya orangtua Atropa Malfoy." Kemurkaan itu benar-benar terlihat jelas di wajah Reim. Ia lantas berteriak di muka Scorpius, "Bukankah perselingkuhan menjijikan yang mengalir di dalam darahmu itu yang lebih kotor dari siapapun!? Kau lebih rendah!"

Tak sempat Scorpius sadari, kedua tangannya bergerak.

" **Kau!"**

Pupil kelabu yang mengecil.

Kemurkaan sunyi Scorpius.

" **DAN PEREMPUAN JALANG ITU! !"**

grep!

Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Scorpius mencengkeram kerah kemeja laki-laki itu.

Dengan mata yang masih melotot itu, dengan tatapan diamnya yang aneh,

dengan nada suara yang tidak biasa,

Malfoy bungsu itu berkata,

" _ **die**_ **."**

Setelah itu,

ia mendorong Reim Howlgandry ke belakang.

Terbang, melayang hingga terbanting dan terguling-guling di anak tangga.

Sementara Scorpius tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya,

dingin menatap ke bawah.

 **xxx**

Apakah sebenarnya kabar buruk yang hendak menyapa di hari itu?

Tidak pernah sekiranya hal ini terlintas di pikiran James. Mengira hari itu cukup membosankan dan akan penuh kelelahan karena banyak kelas yang harus iikuti. Tapi, rupanya tidak seperti itu saat ia melintasi koridor lantai dua dan melihat punggung si Malfoy muda.

Ketika menghampiri dan menyapa.

"Hei, Score! Apa—...oh, Tuhan..."

Terbelalak.

James lantas menjatuhkan buku-buku di tangannya. Iris coklat terangnya terpaku pada tubuh yang membuat genangan darah di bawah tangga. Howlgandry tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia sadar, namun gerakan naik-turun di dadanya setidaknya mengindikasikan bahwa ia masih hidup. Wajah James sudah pucat saat tak sengaja Scorpius melirik ke arahnya. Seolah tersadar dan lantas ketakutan.

"...James?" cicitnya.

James menggeretakkan giginya saat ia menancapkan kukunya sendiri ke telapak tangannya, memaksa dirinya untuk sadar dari ketegangan yang membuat lidahnya kelu. Tanpa mengalihkan mata ia menarik kasar lengan Scorpius maju ke depannya, berkata dengan nada menekan, "turun ke bawah! Turun ke sana!"

"Apa...apa..." Scorpius berjengit saat James mendorongnya lebih kasar dan terkesan terburu-buru.

"Jangan katakan apapun! Turun ke bawah dan berdiri di samping tubuhnya!" desisnya, tatapannya tajam. Scorpius menatapnya agak takut tapi ia tetap bergerak. "Jangan injak darahnya, kau dengar!?" ucap James penuh peringatan. Scorpius mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Ia tidak berani melihat eskpresi James. Dan James rupanya cukup tak sabaran saat murid Slytherin itu agak berlama-lama dengan gerakannya. Dengan sedikit gertakan, Scorpius terbirit-birit meloncati anak tangga hingga sampai ke bawah dan tubuh itupun ia langkahi.

"Mundur lagi! Lebih jauh!"

"A...um," gumam Scorpius gugup saat melangkah lebih mundur, hingga tampak agak lebih jauh dari tubuh Howlgandry. Ia memandang ke atas, menatap wajah keras dan pucat James dengan kernyitan di dahinya. Scorpius terlihat kebingungan sekaligus cemas dengan sikap James.

"Demi Tuhan, apa ini!?"

Dan di saat itulah, suara berat disertai dengan langkah si empunya menarik perhatian kedua orang itu. Si Tua Argus Flich menatap dengan sorot mata kesal dan keji. Tampak terburu-buru dengan kakinya yang agak pincang saat ia menghampiri tubuh Howlgandry dan memeriksa nadinya. Kemudian ia mengangkat tatapannya. Sorot matanya mengerikan saat menatap wajah pucat James yang telah dibasahi oleh keringat. "Kau harus bersyukur bahwa anak ini masih hidup," ia berbicara seperti sedang meludah, "Mr. Potter."

Di saat yang bersamaan beberapa murid perempuan berjalan di atas koridor lantai, melirik ke bawah ketika merasakan aura yang tidak terlalu mengenakkan. Disusul jeritan horor ketika melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Lalu murid-murid yang tak jauh dari sana mulai berdatangan dan ikut melihat. Murid-murid yang lebih cekatan bergerak cepat untuk membawa Howlgandry ke Hospital Wing.

Dan tidak salah lagi, sorot mata yang dilemparkan pada satu arah hanya berbicara tentang satu hal.

 **Tuduhan.**

Sementara itu, iris coklat terang terpatri pada sepasang permata kelabu yang memandang dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Seolah-olah James berkata,

' _ **Jangan bicara apapun.'**_

Lalu kontak mata itu terputus tatkala Argus Flich telah berdiri tepat di depan James, mencengkeram lengannya dan menyeretnya ke ruangan McGonagall.

 **xxx**

 _...Miss Malfoy...Atropa Malfoy..._

 _Dia sangat baik padaku. Tiap-tiap orang ingin menganggap perlakuan Miss Malfoy adalah sesuatu yang spesial hanya kepada mereka. Aku juga begitu. Namun, Miss Malfoy begitu sulit diraih dan kami hanya bisa mengagumi sosoknya dari jauh._

 _Miss Malfoy...di saat tidak ada yang mau berbicara dengan anak tidak jelas sepertiku...tanpa melihat penampilanku yang seperti anak_ _jalanan_ _, ia membantuku berdiri dan tersenyum seolah aku sama seperti murid-murid lainnya..._

Di dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak sadar, Reim mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Bayangan-bayangan kabur yang mengelilingi pemandangannya dan suara-suara sumbang dan tidak jelas terdengar seperti memanggil-manggil. Ia memilih menutup kembali kedua matanya.

Tenggelam dalam pikiran.

Dan sosok seseorang yang selalu ia kagumi.

Yang semua orang kagumi.

 _Miss Malfoy... aku tidak akan terima jika seseora_ _n_ _g menghina_ _mu_ _. Biarpun itu adalah adikmu sendiri._

 _Adik tiri yang sudah menghancurkan hubungan ayah dan ibumu._

* * *

" _ **die."**_

* * *

Suara itu membawa keheningan. Dan rasa sakit di kepalanya menyerang dengan tiba-tiba. Howlgandry lantas meringis kesakitan. Sontak ia membuka matanya. Tersengal-sengal dengan muka berkeringat. Kini kesadaran itu telah kembali. Kini ingatan itu telah kembali.

" **Ma...lfoy...sialan..."** desisnya.

"Mr. Howlgandry!" Madam Pomfrey terus memanggil, mencoba membuat remaja itu fokus padanya. Reim samar-samar mendengar suaranya. Ia pusing dan kepalanya terus berdenyut-denyut. Sangat menyakitkan.

Dan entah kenapa, mungkin pengalaman di masa lalunya dulu, Reim merasa harus memberitahu seseorang sebelum kesadarannya kembali menghilang. Susah payah menahan sakit saat menggerakkan tangan dan mencengkeram lengan baju Madam Pomfrey. Berkata,

"Scorpius...Malfoy...dia..ukh...dia mendorongku ...dari tangga...dia men...dorongku..."

Setelah itu, kesadarannya menghilang. Meninggalkan Madam Pomfrey dan Profesor Lupin terpaku atas informasi itu.

"...Bukankah James yang..." Teddy langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. Apapun yang terlintas di pikirannya, akan ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya..." mulai Madam Pomfrey, "luka di kepalanya mempengaruhi ingatannya. Scorpius Malfoy ada di lantai satu. Dan jika saat jatuh sampai ke lantai satu anak ini masih sadar, kemungkinan besar hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah Scorpius Malfoy. Dan shock dari insiden itu membuatnya mengira bahwa Mr. Malfoy yang mendorongnya."

Teddy mengalihkan matanya. "Itu mungkin saja. James Potter juga sudah mengaku bahwa dia yang mendorong Mr. Howlgandry. Tak sengaja waktu ingin bermain, katanya."

"Oh, Tuhanku," gumam Madam Pomfrey, berdoa, "ada apa dengan jalan pikiran anak-anak sekarang? Semoga hal buruk ini tidak terjadi lagi."

"...apa?"

Teddy lantas menoleh.

Berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. McHarleen dan Elber, sahabat dekat Howlgandry. Mata membelalak dan gigi bergemeretak geram. Misha memukul pintu dan berbalik tajam. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. McHarleen ikut berbalik.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Secepat yang ia bisa, Edward sampai ke depan pintu. Punggung kedua remaja itu sudah terlalu jauh, namun ia tetap mengejar. Tak sengaja melihat prefek di tengah jalan. "Tahan mereka! TAHAN!"

Dan keributan kembali tercipta.

Beberapa prefek berlari mengejar.

Misha yang berkaki panjang sampai lebih dulu.

Ketua Murid laki-laki yang berdiri paling dekatpun terlambat menyadari.

Ketika Misha Elber menerjang, meninju wajah James Potter hingga terlempar ke dinding.

"Aaaah!"

Murid-murid yang berada di sana, hanya untuk melihat si Potter yang bertanggung jawab atas jatuhnya Howlgandry dari tangga, lantas memekik. Berusaha menjauh dari amukan Elber.

" **KAU! POTTTEEEERRR!"**

Misha harus ditahan oleh tiga orang murid tahun keenam saat dengan tangan terkepal erat ia hendak kembali mendekati James. Wajahnya merah dan ia melontarkan sumpah serapah. Di Tak jauh dari sisinya, McHarleen yang sepertinya lebih terkendali menatap berang pada remaja yang memegang pipi lebamnya itu.

"Apa kau berniat membuat kehebohan dengan _membunuh_ Reim! ?" bentaknya penuh amarah, "Apa kau memang sebegitu inginnya jadi selebriti! ?"

James dibantu berdiri oleh Ketua Murid laki-laki yang cukup kalap karena kecolongan. Buru-buru memaksa James untuk bergerak, mengikuti tempo langkahnya yang tidak sekalipun mengangkat tatapannya. Ia tetap diam dan melihat ke bawah. Beberapa prefek Gryffindor ada di dekatnya, mencoba melindunginya dari terkaman para murid Hufflepuff yang haus darah.

Albus Potter berada jauh di belakang kerumunan. Pucat dan gemetar. Ketakutan saat semua orang berteriak dan bertengkar. "James...James..."

"Al!" bisik Primrose, menarik-narik tangannya, "kau tidak boleh di sini! Nanti mereka memukulmu juga! Ayo, kembali ke asramamu sebelum mereka melihatmu!" Dibantu Collin yang tak sengaja melihat junior Slytherin-nya, Albus berhasil diseret kembali ke asramanya.

"Mengerikan sekali. Kenakalannya sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kuharap dia segera dikeluarkan."

"Uh...aku..aku tidak pernah berpikir James akan berbuat begitu...Dia memang jahil, tapi..."

"Demi Tuhan! Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang sudah dia perbuat pada Howlgandry!?"

"Hei, kita tidak tahu kebenarannya! Howlgandry mungkin saja jatuh dan kebetulan saja James ada di sana! Lalu, kalian menuduhnya—"

"Oh, baiklah! Mungkin saja Potter ingin menjahilinya dan tak sengaja Reim jatuh karena ulahnya!"

"James tidak mungkin—"

"Telan ucapanmu sendiri, Kirke! Tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya selain Potter dan orang-orang yang mendengar pengakuannya! Sekarang semua orang bisa berspekulasi! Dan apa kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Reim saat dia bangun? Di bilang kalau dia didorong! DIDORONG!"

Pamberley lantas terdiam. Sangat ingin membalas, namun tak bisa. Ia mendecih dan berpaling pergi. Finnigan, yang berjalan di sampingnya, mendelik pada orang-orang yang balas menatapnya sengit. Sangat mengesalkan!

Dan Scorpius Malfoy juga berada di sana. Biarpun orang-orang tahu dia adalah saksi, namun keberadaan anak itu tidak dianggap. Seolah tidak terasa. Scorpius hanya menatap dari jauh.

Melihat bagaimana James dicaci dan digunjingkan...seperti dirinya dulu.

Scorpius menyentuh dadanya. Mengerutkan alis.

Entah kenapa...ada perasaan aneh yang memenuhi hatinya... ada keinginan untuk membuat semuanya jadi baik lagi bagi James, tapi Scorpius tidak tahu caranya.

Ia tidak ingin James merasakan apa yang dulu dan selalu ia alami.

 _Ah...perasaan apa ini?_

 **xxx**

Sampai hukuman yang tepat baginya diputuskan, James Potter akan tetap tinggal di asramanya. Para murid sudah dipastikan untuk mengerti bahwa hukuman berat akan dijatuhkan jika ada yang mencoba main hakim sendiri. Walaupun begitu, biarpun tidak ada yang datang menggedor kamar dan memukulnya, kenyataan bahwa ia dijauhi, sudah membuat James patah semangat. Namun, ia tetap tertawa dan bersikap sebagaimana biasanya, tidak ingin membuat Pamberley dan Arnold khawatir. Lalu, tentang adiknya...James mendesah. Mungkin Albus sangat marah padanya. Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Dan semoga saja tidak ada yang coba membalas James dengan menjadikan Albus sebagai target.

"James."

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Scorpius."

Entah siapa yang memasukkan seorang murid Slytherin ke asrama Gryffindor. Mungkin Primrose pelakunya.

Hening sejenak. Scorpius berdiri di depan pintu, memandang.

Tanpa menolehkan wajah, James bertanya, "kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?"

'Melakukan apa', katanya? James menggerakan wajah, menghadap ke arah anak laki-laki itu dengan ekspresi tak percaya sekaligus bingung. "...Kau mendorongnya, 'kan?"

Sorot mata Scorpius berubah. Tampak diam dan...terasa lain. "Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku mendengar kalau Howlgandry berkata kau mendorongnya dari tangga."

"Oh." Scorpius menjatuhkan pandangannya. Tidak menyangkal artinya betul memang dia melakukannya. Kemudian, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan awal, ia berujar, "Kau tahu, aku juga mendengar bahwa dia mengalami gegar otak ringan. Madam Pomfrey berpikir kalau ingatannya agak terganggu. Kalau aku tahu dia akan jadi seperti itu, pasti ada penyelesaian tanpa masalah selain ini."

Ada yang aneh dari cara Scorpius berbicara.

James tiba-tiba menyadarinya. Raut mukanya menunjukkan seolah ia baru saja melihat kepala lain tumbuh di bahu anak itu. Namun, Scorpius tidak melihat ekspresi itu. Ia seperti sedang berpikir dan berbicara di saat yang bersamaan. Sambil sedikit memiringkan sisi kepalanya Ia berkata,

"Akan lebih baik jika tidak ada yang mengaku. Kita bisa membuat alibi untukmu dan orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa murid itu kebingungan dan jadi gila."

James Potter lantas menatapnya ngeri dan tidak percaya. Ia segera mengambil langkah panjang, mengulurkan tangan dan meremas kedua bahu remaja itu. Scorpius berjengit. "James?"

"Apa kau sudah gila!?" bentak James, seperti kesetanan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh anak itu, "gunakan akal sehatmu, Scorpius!"

Scorpius jelas bingung dengan sikap James yang berteriak di depan wajahnya seperti itu. Menatapnya marah seolah ia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. Dan James berkata,

" **kau hampir membunuh seseorang!"**

Waktu seolah terhenti, namun nafas James yang tersengal-sengal menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya waktu masih tetap melangkah maju. Detik demi detik berlalu dan alis albino Scorpius melengkung ke atas, berkernyit. Rasa tidak nyaman dan bingung terpampang di wajahnya.

"Maaf," ucapnya, terdengar menyesal sekaligus heran, bertanya,

"... **apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?** "

 **xxx**

Para gadis menyatukan tangan di depan wajah dan terkikik geli. Rambut blonde yang disikat oleh sepasang tangan dengan jari-jari yang lentik. Bibir tipis yang menyunggingkan senyum ramah saat gadis berkacamata menyibak rambut brunet-nya. Di kamar itu dipenuhi oleh bau feminim para gadis yang menyambut masa-masa remaja. Lalu dengan mata melengkung mereka menoleh pada seseorang yang duduk di meja belajar, memandang papan caturnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau sudah dengar kabarnya, Atropa?"

"Ini adalah kabar yang menggembirakan."

"Semua murid membicarakannya," sambung Sasha, "dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyebarkannya di luar sekolah."

Arianna memasang gestur berpikir. "Apakah melalui surat untuk membagi gosip dengan ibu di rumah?"

Leverata merentangkan satu tangannya. "Atau berbicara keras dan membiarkan seluruh Hogsmeade mendengarnya?"

"Atau di Diagon Alley agar Rita Skeeter segera menulis artikelnya!?" pekik Sasha.

Sang gadis berambut perak lantas memejamkan mata dan tertawa kecil di balik tangannya. Iris kelabu tampak menari-nari dalam kesenangan. Kemudian para gadis menutup mulut dan memerhatikan sang Putri mengucapkan dialognya. Semua ini adalah panggung Atropa Malfoy dan cahaya panggung sepantasnya hanya menyinari sosok sang tokoh utama.

Mengapit bidak kuda di jari-jarinya, Atropa menelengkan wajah dan menatapnya culas.

"Terima akibatnya." Bibir merah berbisik, "Sekarang kau meraupnya. Apa kau berpikir bahwa kau sudah berbuat baik? Kau berteman dengannya, lalu memikul kesalahannya. Kau membuatku muak, James Potter. Sekarang kau akan meraup kesalahan yang dibuat oleh pedang bermata dua itu."

Kemudian Atropa mengecup sang kuda putih.

Lalu membuangnya ke lantai.

Tersenyum kejam dengan mata kelabunya yang tampak puas.

Menyaksikannya, para gadis menyatukan tangan di dada dan terkikik geli.

Semua ini adalah panggung Atropa Malfoy dan

semua _scene_ terjadi sesuai kehendaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **Ini semua adalah kesalahanmu,**_ _ **James Potter.**_

 _ **Karena kau sudah mengasah ped**_ _ **an**_ _ **g itu.**_

 _ **Karena kau sudah memberinya keberanian."**_

 _ **haha!**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_bersambung_**

Draco : ...Ah. Tidak terduga.

Hermione : Karakter anak itu sangat kompleks. Sulit ditebak. Apakah kau coba memperlihatkan sifatnya yang asli?

Rozen91 : Benar. Apa anda tidak mengkhawatirkan putra anda, Mr. Malfoy?

Draco : Apa kau mau memancingku? Cerita ini hanya omong kosong. Sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan plot original. Scorpius tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Jadi, untuk apa khawatir?

Rozen91: Baiklah. Menurut Anda, kenapa Scorpius bisa berbuat demikian?

Draco : Bukankah pertanyaan 'kenapa' itu hanya bisa dijawab oleh wanita itu?

Hermione : Jika aku menjawabnya, maka cerita ini akan berakhir.

Rozen91 : Dan tentu saja, saya tidak mengharapkannya. Oke, saya ingin berbiccang lebih lama dengan kalian, tapi waktu tidak mengizinkan saya untuk melakukan itu. Dengan demikian, percakapan untuk chap ini selesai sampai di sini.

* **ide** tentang perang _prankster_ berasal dari fic **Matou Shinji and the Philosopher's Stone** by **AlfheimWanderer** ,, fic bahasa Inggris, crossover antara Fate/Stay Night x Harry Potter,,, saya rasa ide crossover ini sangat menarik, mengingat definisi **sihir** berserta elemen-elemennya dalam Fate series lebih kompleks (dan saya masih belum bisa mengerti biarpun sangat suka Fate series, tapi dapatlah beberapa poinnya), menggabungkannya dengan definisi di Harry Potter akan terasa seperti culture shock,, yah, susah dimengerti... =w="

ngemeng-ngemeng, di fate series, fav saya tetap mas Gilgamesh,, entah kenapa saya suka chara yang ganteng and over-powered., dan makin legit gitu pas di-shipping ama Arthuria Pendragon,, hahahaha =w=

yosh! thanks for reading!

 **#Thank you, J. K. Rowling**

 **#mmmuuach! 3**

 **Rozen91**


End file.
